Una nueva oportunidad
by gina.v.castillo
Summary: Se revelará un encuentro que tuvieron nuestros protagonistas "Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno", antes de la muerte de Itachi Uchiha en el cual se conocen sentimientos y emociones que los llevaran a situaciones inesperadas seguidos de una nueva oportunidad. El contenido de la historia es de mi autoria, los personajes no me pertenecen, su inventor es: Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Su rostro está más pálido de lo usual, cubierto de sangre y de tierra, tenía los ojos cerrados, su ropa rasgada y gravemente herido.

Miro rápidamente a mí alrededor y veo shinobis caídos, mucho desorden y confusión. No logro reconocer algún rostro.

Vuelvo a ver la herida que hace más de media hora estoy tratando de cerrar o al menos detener el sangrado. Me siento exhausta, pero no puedo dejar que muera... ni pensarlo.

Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin parar, no puedo evitarlo así trate, verlo así me desgarra el alma, no puedo imaginar perderlo.

Aumento el flujo del chakra y puedo percibir que su respiración y sus heridas mejoran, me siento algo aliviada pero...

-Sakura...

Escucho su voz, siento una felicidad inmensa al oírlo, muero por abrazarlo fuerte pero me contengo ya que no quiero lastimarlo- ¿a quién engaño?, no quiero que me vea vulnerable y llorando por el- trató de disimular pero no puedo evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sasuke Kun- susurro con mi voz quebrada

Aún acostado se queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me estremeció al instante, baje mi mirada para seguir con mi deber.

Siento su mano helada en mi barbilla.

-Sakura... mírame- musitó con una voz cálida y suave.

Sentí un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. -No puedo creer que Sasuke aún cause estas cosas en mi- pensé mientras seguía sanándolo.

-No puedo, aún no acabo, estas mejor pero falta para que puedas levantarte, no hables y quédate quieto, por favor- dije con un tono algo imponente.

Hubo un silencio mortal durante unos minutos, podía ver de reojo que él no me quitaba la mirada de encima, me costaba creer que haya callado sin gruñir o algo, sólo hizo caso.

Rompí con el silencio, -Ya acabé, estarás mucho mejor Sasuke Kun- le informé sin mirarlo ya que no quería que viera que seguía llorando.

Intenté retirar mis manos pero algo me detuvo, abrí mi ojos como platos impresionada al ver que eran las suyas apretando para que no las alejara.

-No llores Sakura- dijo con su voz ronca mientras se sentaba.

Quedó su rostro justo al frente mío y me miraba con esos ojos negros y hermosos que siempre me han vuelto loca. Tenía una expresión serena pero con algo de culpa, no lograba distinguirla ya que era nuevo para mí ver a Sasuke así.

-Sasuke Kun yo...- trate de hablar pero él me interrumpió.

-Perdóname- articuló mientras agarraba mi cara y me miraba.

Pude sentir viendo sus ojos que era sincero, no sé porque pero lo hacía, mis lágrimas aumentaron y mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Yo..yo te perdone hace mucho- le dije.

Me miró con incredulidad.

_**Meses atrás.**_

Corro sobre las ramas de los árboles junto con Sai. Nos habían asignado una misión de rango C, un poco sencillo para nosotros, él debía acompañarme, la Hokage le ordenó hacerlo, admito que no me agradaba mucho la idea.

La misión consistía en ir a apoyar al cuerpo médico de un pequeño país vecino ya que una epidemia había afectado gran parte de su población y este carecía de shinobis con estas habilidades, de hecho no tenían ninjas en la aldea o eran muy pocos, se encontraban indefensos ante cualquier ataque.

No debía dejar la nuestra así pero Tsunade Sama insistió, ella podía encargarse mientras, no nos íbamos a demorar.

Un arduo trabajo en equipo nos permitió dar solución a aquel problema, Sai se portó muy bien y gracias a su ayuda pude agilizar el trabajo y ser eficientes.

La noche había caído hacía rato mientras regresábamos a Konoha.

-Es tarde, deberíamos descansar y continuar en unas horas- dice Sai.

Tiene razón, la misión nos había cansado considerablemente, a parte el camino era bastante largo.

-Vale, este parece un buen lugar- acepto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era un espacio no muy amplio pero tampoco angosto, estaba perfecto, al lado había un pequeño lago con una cascada, era hermoso.

No tardó en quedarse dormido, en cambio yo me puse a pensar como todas las noches en Sasuke...

Trato de conciliar el sueño cuando escucho un ruido extraño, me pongo alerta y no despierto a Sai, él trabajó mucho en la misión y debe estar rendido.

Voy a mirar sin bajar la guardia, camino sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde escuché provenía el ruido, aunque ya no se escuchaba, seguí.

Vi un bulto negro tirado en medio del camino oscuro, no quite mi mirada por unos minutos hasta que se movió, me sorprendí al ver que era un persona, me acerqué y pude observar su rostro: Era un chico joven, piel blanca y cabello naranja, estaba algo herido.

Busqué su pulso y aún se podía sentir levemente, lo acomode para poder usar mis habilidades médicas y empecé a suministrar algo del chakra que me quedaba.

Pude sentir que su pulso volvía a la normalidad y sus heridas estaban mejor.

-Ya está, así podrá regresar a su hogar- pensé.

Retiré mis manos y el abrió sus ojos, me asusté un poco porque no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción... pero sólo me miró.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

-Ehmm soy Sakura Haruno, soy médico, te encontré desmayado y vine a ayudarte- le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya veo, gracias- manifestó mientras trataba de levantarse.

Al apoyar su pierna no pudo sostenerse y volvió a sentarse, se quejó un poco.

-¡Oh espera!- le exclamé con un tono de preocupación.

Puse mis manos sobre su pierna y empecé el proceso de curación, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

-Juggo!- nombró una voz fría.

Yo conozco esa voz, viré mi cabeza y sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al reconocer ese rostro...

-Sasuke Kun- susurré

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, sentía que se iban a salir de sus cuencas de la impresión, él también se veía algo sorprendido.

-Sakura...- dijo.

Pude notar que frunció el ceño cuando vio mis manos sobre la pierna de Juggo, admito que estábamos en una posición algo incómoda: el sentado con sus piernas algo abiertas y yo al frente arrodillada.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Juggo.

-Juggo vete- ordenó Sasuke.

-No puede, aún no término- le dije mientras seguía con mi deber.

Pude ver como unos pajaritos que habían estado muy cerca de Juggo se alejaban asustados, corrí la mirada hacia el rostro del chico y tenía una expresión que me impactó, como la de un demonio o algo así, unos ojos tenebrosos, unas marcas parecidas a las que varias veces vi en Sasuke, estas invadían su cuerpo y cara.

-¡Quiero matar!- gritó el chico mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí.

Estaba totalmente cansada traté de esquivar pero sabía que iba a ser inútil, sólo cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe... Cuando los abrí estaba a metros del chico, sentada en el suelo y Sasuke estaba al frente mío.

Había hecho añicos un árbol y unas rocas que estaban justo detrás de mí.

-¡Juggo cálmate!- exclamó el Uchiha.

Y efectivamente, el chico se calmó, supuse que usó su Sharingan.

-Lo siento Sasuke- se disculpó avergonzado.

-Vete, quédate con Suigetsu y Karin- le ordenó.

-¿Karin?- pensé, -¿quién será?- no pude evitar sentir... celos.

-Claro- dijo el chico - por favor disculpa mi comportamiento Sakura, y gracias por ayudarme- asintió.

Pude sentir tensión en el ambiente, vi el perfil de Sasuke y pude notar una expresión extraña en su rostro, lo miré de forma rápida y voltee hacia Juggo.

-Hehehe No te preocupes, lo hice con mucho gusto- le dije sonriendo.

-¡Juggo!- gritó Sasuke.

-Adiós- se despidió el chico mientras desaparecía entre los árboles.

Hubo un silencio por unos 10 minutos, durante tiempo Sasuke se quedó quieto dándome la espalda y yo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, tratando de aclarar mi mente.

-Gracias Sasuke Kun- susurré.

No me dijo nada.

-¿Juggo por qué reaccionó de esa forma?- rompí el silencio incómodo.

-Digamos que tiene problemas de personalidad- dijo.

-Uhmm veo- musité.

-¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó con un tono algo duro.

Demoré un poco en responderle.

-Venimos de una misión, estamos descansando por acá cerca- susurré.

Se quedó callado por un momento.

-¿Venimos?- preguntó.

-Si- respodí.

-¿Te refieres a que vienes con el perdedor y mi remplazo?- preguntó con un tono algo burlón.

-No, sólo Sai me acompaña- contesté.

Vi como apretó sus puños, calló por varios minutos, yo sólo lo observaba.

Empezó a caminar hacia la misma dirección a la que había ido Juggo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté algo alterada.

-Eso no te importa- dijo con rabia.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, no pude contenerla.

-Quédate con tu amigo.- dijo mientras seguía caminando y notaba sus puños aún recogidos con fuerza.

Me sorprendió que haya dicho eso,-¿lo hizo en un tono de celos?-, seguro son impresiones mías, Sasuke no es así.

-Y tu ve con tu amiga Karin, de seguro te está esperando muy ansiosa- gruñí con rabia.

Frenó en seco.

-Ella no es nadie- explicó.

Quedé boquiabierta ante esa frase, -¿Sasuke Uchiha dándome explicaciones?- claro de cierta forma sí.

-Sai es sólo un compañero- le expliqué.

-¿Y Naruto?- preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- cuestioné.

-¿Por qué no está aquí?-.

-Él se encuentra en otra misión- respondí.

Calló por un minuto aproximadamente.

No puedo dejarlo ir, tanto que hemos luchado para encontrarlo, ¿voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad? No Sakura, debes retenerlo- pensé.

La última vez traté de usar mi fuerza y Yamato interfirió, no pude hacer algo más que observar cómo se marchaba con Orochimaru y Kabuto, me sentí tan frustrada, bueno más de lo que me encontraba antes al no poderlo detener aquella noche en la que empezó este calvario. Debo impedir que se marche, pero no atacándolo, sería ilógico acaparar su fuerza.

Volvió a caminar, esa vez parecía decidido a marcharse.

-¡Sasuke Kun!, no te vayas- pedí con un tono algo alto. -Por favor no de nuevo-.

Se detuvo. No pude evitar recordar todos nuestros momentos juntos y empecé a llorar, así no quisiera admitirlo aún lo amaba, de hecho no creo que eso cambie alguna vez.

-Sakura... lo que me confesaste esa noche, ¿Era cierto?- preguntó.

Me sorprendió la pregunta, ¿que si era cierto?, no tendría porque mentirle, esos son mis sentimientos.

-Era cierto, de hecho, aún lo es-. Confirmé con mi voz quebrada.

-No puedo volver así lo quiera- aclaró.

Mis ojos no paraban de llorar, mi corazón de forma irregular y mis piernas temblaban de pensar que podía perderlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto?, cuestioné. -¡cómo te dije esa noche la venganza no hace feliz a nadie!- grité.

El escuchaba como lo hacía aquella noche fría y melancólica, la cual sólo guardamos él y yo en nuestros recuerdos.

-Aún estoy dispuesta a irme contigo, sé que la venganza no te hará feliz... pero puedo acompañarte y apoyarte, con mis habilidades podría serte útil- exclamé con mi voz ronca.

Calló por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué crees que te pregunté por Naruto?- cuestionó.

-Nn no te entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver Naruto?- pregunté.

-Sakura...- volteó su cuerpo hacia donde me encontraba. -Un ninja debe ver más allá de la decepción- citó mientras caminaba.

No comprendía lo que quería decirme, no sé si era por los nervios o por lo agotada que estaba, no podía pensar con mucha claridad, sólo estaba segura de querer irme con el sin importar nada.

Se paró frente a mí para luego agacharse y quedar a mi altura, me miró fijamente sin si quiera parpadear, posó su mano sobre mi rostro y la otra la usó para agarrar la mía.

-No te traje conmigo porque no quería arriesgar tu seguridad, lo que hago es muy peligroso... sabía que a parte de mí el que estaría dispuesto a protegerte con su vida es Naruto- dijo con un tono suave.

Me cuesta creer lo que estoy escuchando, no puedo articular palabra, la mayoría de mis sentidos no me responden como quiero, sólo lo miro y escucho.

-No me gusta la idea, pero no tenía otra opción, debo cumplir con mi objetivo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa… por eso me ha molestado que no estés con el...-aclaró.

Yo sólo lo observaba y lloraba, aunque sentir sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre mi piel aparte de estremecerme me tranquilizaba.

-Sasuke Kun, no te vayas de nuevo, no quiero perderte- le supliqué colocando ambas manos a los costados de su rostro.

-Sakura, no llores- pide.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore si estas a punto de desaparecer de nuevo?, no sé si te vuelva a ver, tu no sientes nada al separarte de mí pero yo siento como si estuviera muerta en vida, me siento sola y...- algo me interrumpió.

Quedé estática y con los ojos como dos platos al ver que Sasuke había cerrado mi boca con la suya, pegó sus labios a los míos en un tierno beso.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero si era la realidad, veo sus ojos tranquilamente cerrados y yo hago lo mismo, me dejé llevar por... ¿su juego?

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos, unos minutos que parecían segundos tal vez, sólo fue el rose de nuestros labios pero sentía como un cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo y algunas lágrimas salían sin consentimiento. El apretaba mis brazos y acariciaba mi espalda, yo pasaba las yemas de mis dedos sobre su rostro.

-Sa..Sasuke Kun- susurré contra sus labios mientras trataba de alejarme un poco.

El abrió sus ojos.

-N..no juegues conmigo- pedí.

Tenía una cara sin ninguna expresión, sólo me seguía mirando.

-¿Quien juega, Sakura?- cuestionó.

-Tú no sientes algo por mí- susurré.

Quitó sus manos de mí y se levantó, se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

Sólo lo miré, no tenía intenciones de pararlo, no le encontraba sentido si yo era la única enamorada, si era así debía aceptarlo, ya me estaba cansando de luchar y luchar sin obtener si quiera un poco de amor recíproco, debía resignarme, tenerme un poco de amor propio.

Por alguna razón se detuvo, me quedé a la expectativa.

-¿Por qué crees que te besé?, ¿Por qué no siento algo por ti?- preguntó.

-No lo sé Sasuke Kun, no sé qué pensar- susurré destrozada.

-No besaría a una persona por la cual no siento algo, Sakura, sabes que no me gusta hablar mucho...pero los sentimientos no sólo se demuestran con palabras- dijo seguro.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él... no sabía qué hacer, sólo seguí lo que mi corazón me dictó. Me lancé a abrazarlo, eso me recordó a aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte.

Él se quedó quieto, duramos un par de minutos en la misma posición, luego él se volteó y respondió mi abrazo, mi corazón gritaba de felicidad, ¡Sasuke me estaba abrazando!

Inclinó su cabeza hacia mi oído.

-Sigues siendo una molestia- susurró.

Cuando dijo eso no me enojó, ya que me apretó más e hizo el abrazo más cálido. Todo estaba en silencio y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, era hermoso saber que el ritmo de estos estaba más acelerado de lo normal, asumí que era por mí.

-Sabes que debo marcharme- dijo con su voz algo ronca.

-Lo sé- respondí mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Me paré de puntitas y estiré mis labios esperando un beso suyo,-Me daba vergüenza besarlo-. El aceptó sin ninguna objeción.

De un beso tierno y suave pasamos a un beso desesperado y apasionado.

Podía sentir algo de tensión en sus músculos y el temblor de mi cuerpo, mientras más durábamos eso se disipaba, lo estaba disfrutando y por lo que podía percibir el también, quería hacerlo al máximo antes de verlo partir.

Sentí sus labios bajando por mi fino cuello y no pude evitar que se escapara un pequeño gemido, seguía besando mientras yo entrelazaba mis dedos en su cabello y mi otra mano exploraba el largor de su espalda.

Sasuke me agarró entre sus brazos y me alzó, yo enganché mis piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras seguíamos besándonos apasionadamente.

Sentía como mi cuerpo me pedía más y más, sé que lo que estaba pasando no estaba bien, no era lo correcto, pero yo quería hacerlo y el también. Mientras nuestras lenguas seguían en una guerra muy pareja Sasuke caminó unos pasos, había abundante pasto.

Descargó mi cuerpo en el suelo y él se acomodó encima, siguió besándome de una forma desesperada y ardiente, yo le respondía de la misma manera, Sasuke hacia que explotaran en mi interior cientos de fuegos artificiales. Sentía el calor en mis pómulos,-obviamente estaba muy sonrojada, jamás había estado en una situación similar con algún chico y menos con que siempre he amado-.

El Uchiha pasó de mi boca a mi cuello, yo sólo acariciaba con desesperación su espalda y su cabello, sentí una mano en uno de mis senos y no pude evitar pegar un pequeño brinco, no me lo esperaba, lo tocaba suavemente por encima de la ropa, mientras con la otra mano tocaba delicadamente mi rostro. Dejó de besarme y se separó.

Notó que estaba algo nerviosa, insegura tal vez, no sé cómo me sentía, nunca había pensado que esto fuera a ser así.

-Sakura, si no te sientes segura no pasará nada- susurró.

-No es eso- respondí.- Es que, yo no sé cómo...-.

-Shhh, calla, sólo dejémonos llevar- dijo mientras tocaba mis labios con su dedo índice.

-¿A caso dijo dejémonos?, ¿es lo que me estoy imaginando?-. Pensé.

Siguió besándome pero esta vez lo hacía con más suavidad, como ayudando a que me acostumbrara.

-Sasuke Kun... ¿tú ya...?- susurré contra sus labios.

-¿Si te dijera que tú eres la única que me ha interesado como mujer?- dijo mientras agarraba mi rostro.

Que me haya dicho eso tranquilizó todo mi ser, sentí un alivio inmenso y en lo único que pensé es en que quería entregarme a él, siempre lo he hecho en alma y ahora quiero hacerlo en cuerpo, no importa que pase después, seré suya y el será mío, nos fundiremos en una noche de pasión y… amor. Solo la luna, la misma que alumbró mientras expresaba mis sentimientos y presenció todo lo que sucedió esa noche seria nuevamente testigo de esta.

Esta vez fui yo la que lo besé, ¡ya qué demonios! estábamos juntos, solos, era el momento perfecto para olvidarnos de apellidos, venganzas y compromisos.

Su lengua no tardó en empezar a juguetear en mi cuello mientras yo musitaba su nombre justo en su oído, eso lo desesperó más, bajó el cierre de mi blusa mientras yo acariciaba su pecho con la yema de mis dedos bajo su camisa.

Dejó la blusa a un lado y se quedó observando mi torso y mi senos semidesnudos, duró unos segundos haciéndolo, luego usó sus delgados y suaves labios en la parte superior de mis pechos, lo que no cubría el sostén, eso me estremeció por completo, yo sólo hundía mis dedos en sus fuertes y bien formados brazos.

Su boca volvió a buscar la mía con desespero mientras con sus manos intentaba desabrochar el sostén. Duró un unos segundos y no lo logró.

-Sakura…- pidió.

Noté un leve sonrojo bajo sus bellos ojos.

Me liberé de ellos, Sasuke continuó besándome y luego descendió a mis pequeños pechos, acariciaba uno y el otro lo rozaba con sus labios lo hacía con mucha dulzura, mi piel se erizó.

Agarré su camisa y la hale hacia arriba, el levanto sus brazos para poderla sacar, chocamos nuestros labios de nuevo de una forma que nos robábamos el aliento, Sasuke bajó sus manos a mi falda-short, se deshizo de ella y de mis botas en un parpadeo, quedé en pantis, casi estaba desnuda ante el hombre de mi vida, al que le iba a entregar lo más preciado para una mujer.

Besó mis piernas y luego subió a mi cuello de nuevo, pude sentir su erecto miembro rosando mi intimidad, no aguantaba más, quería me hiciera suya pero él seguía regalándome esos besos adictivos, eran tortuosos pero placenteros. Agarré su cinturón y lo halé, el de inmediato entendió el mensaje, se deshizo de él, su pantalón y su calzado.

Ambos estábamos en ropa interior, volvió a besar mis labios, acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo delicada y apasionadamente a la vez, llegó a mis caderas y agarró el trapo que me quedaba, lo deslizo y lo sacó, ahora si quedé como había llegado al mundo, la sangre se me subió a la cabeza de la vergüenza, Sasuke se quedó observándome, eso me ponía más nerviosa.

-¿Q..que pasa?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Eres tan hermosa- susurró para luego besarme.

Nuestra piel ardiendo se rozaba deliciosamente, se alejó y se deshizo de la última prenda que impedía nuestra unión. Se acomodó entre mis piernas, empujó con suavidad, podía sentir como intentaba penetrar mientras abría espacio en mi estrecha cavidad, el dolor era insoportable así él lo hiciera con delicadeza, enterraba mis uñas en su espalda y apretaba mis ojos, sentí su mano en mi rostro, de inmediato los abrí y lo miré fijamente, me besó mientras terminaba de entrar, solté un pequeño gemido para quedar en silencio unos segundos, podía sentir mis paredes rodeando su intimidad.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Asentí con mi cabeza y lo abracé, el respondió mi abrazo pero y se quedó quieto, el dolor había disminuido un poco, moví mi cadera para que el continuara, lo entendió y empezó a empujar suavemente.

El dolor se volvió molestia para luego convertirse en placer, Sasuke aumentó sus embestidas, acariciaba mi rostro, mis piernas, mis brazos, mis pechos, todo, yo hacía lo mismo, recorría lo que alcanzaba de su cuerpo con mis traviesas manos, nuestra respiración estaba supremamente agitada y la piel sudorosa.

Experimenté algo que jamás había sentido, por las descripciones que había leído alguna vez en un libro pude deducir que se trataba de un orgasmo, no estaba segura, pasó una corriente por todo mi cuerpo y luego llegó a mis genitales, una sensación que no puedo explicar, era lo más placentero que había sufrido en mi vida, emití varios gemidos mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo, me besó y se quedó estático.

Ambos habíamos llegado al orgasmo, fue como subir al cielo y volver a bajar, ni el mejor libro puede describir esto. Rindió su cuerpo sobre el mío por unos segundos y luego se acostó a un lado, no dejó de mirarme, estabilizamos nuestra respiración.

-Sakura…Gracias- musitó mientras acariciaba mi rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Disculpen por no haberme presentado en el primer capítulo, estaba aprendiendo a manejar la página y pues no pude mencionar que contiene un poco de Lemon, perdonen!. Mi nombre es Gina, soy de Colombia y tengo 19 años, amo el SasuSaku desde la primera vez que vi Naruto, más o menos a los 13.**_

_**Aclaro que es la primera vez que escribo un fic y me estoy esforzando bastante, trato de acomodar la historia a la original ya que viene una sorpresita por ahí yaaaaayyy !**_

_**Espero les haya agradado el primero, si veo que les gusta seguiré tratando de hacerla más emocionante, espero recibir así sea un solo mensaje de aliento jajajajaja! **_

_**No siendo más, a leer! **_

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD **

**CAPITULO II**

Agarré su mano y cerré los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de su caricia, luego los abrí y me di cuenta que se había quedado dormido, se veía tan tranquilo, me acerque para poderlo detallar, su respiración era suave, empecé a delinear su perfil con las yemas de mis dedos, lo hice durante… no se la verdad, lo disfrutaba, ver a Sasuke tan indefenso a mi lado me enloquecía, debía aprovecharlo, el momento que no quería llegara se aproximaba.

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho para descansar un poco, buscaba estar lo más cerca posible a él, cerré mis ojos y sentí que posó una mano en mi cabello y la otra en mi cintura, así me dormí.

Sentí que Sasuke se movía, abrí mis ojos y el me miró, usó su Sharingan y no recuerdo más.

*-¡Sakura!-*

-Uhmmm- murmuré mientras abría mis ojos. -¡¿Qué?!- me levanté.

-¡Sakura San!-

Era Sai, me di cuenta que me encontraba totalmente vestida algo, adolorida y arropada con la camisa de Sasuke. Me entristecí al saber que se había marchado, pero estaba consciente de que iba a pasar, guardé rápidamente la prenda y me levanté, caminé y lo encontré.

-Hola Sai- Saludé.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó.

-Hehe! Estaba caminando un poco.

_**PRESENTE**_

-Sakura, no he sabido comportarme, te he lastimado innumerables veces, yo…-

Lo escuchaba pero empecé a ver borroso y ya no supe más.

Abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el techo, observé el lugar y de inmediato lo reconocí, era el hospital, al costado derecho de la cama estaban Naruto y Hinata.

-¡Sakura Chan!- exclamó Naruto. – ¿Estas bien?- cuestionó.

-Sí, pero me duele un poco la cabeza- dije. -¿Dónde están Tsunade Sama y Sasuke?- pregunté.

-La abuela Tsunade está en su oficina, tratando de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, sabes que Obito y Madara dejaron todo hecho un caos- respondió.

-Ella ha estado pendiente de ti, te han hecho exámenes para ver en detalle como estas, casi te encuentran tu nivel de chakra en 0- informó Hinata.

-Te esforzaste mucho Sakura Chan!- gritó el rubio.

-Era mi deber- dije.

Admito que casi llego a mi límite, había usado gran cantidad de chakra invocando junto a Tsunade Sama una décima parte de Katsuyu y luego concentrarme para curar a todo el que pude.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunté.

-El…- trató de responder pero Ino lo interrumpió.

-¡Hola Sakura, Naruto y Hinata!- saludó.

Ellos la saludaron.

-Hola Ino Cerda- respondí con burla.

-Haha(¡), muy graciosa-. Ironizó.

–La Hokage tiene los resultados de tus exámenes, dice que te los va a entregar personalmente, ve a su oficina en dos horas.- informó-. No te preocupes, me dijo que no era grave-. aclaró.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron, no me quisieron responder algo respecto a Sasuke, dijeron que se lo preguntara a la Hokage.

Caminaba hacia la gran torre, toda la aldea estaba siendo reconstruida, las personas se veían alegres, claro Naruto como siempre dándoles ánimo y recordándoles que la vida es bella a pesar de los obstáculos, aunque esta vez ayudamos todos, incluyendo a… Sasuke.

Llegué a su oficina, toqué la puerta.

-Pasa- ordenó.

Abrí, la observo, tiene algunas heridas, se ve agotada, no es para menos, la aldea se encuentra en una de las peores crisis de la historia, tiene un montón de carpetas y folders a su alrededor, cerré, caminé y me senté.

Se veía seria, apoyaba su quijada en sus manos entrelazadas y me miró fijamente.

-¿Hace cuánto no te baja el periodo?- preguntó directa.

La pregunta me sacó de onda al instante, pensándolo bien desde mi encuentro con Sasuke no volvió a bajar… ¿pero cómo? Yo uso píldoras, no es que tenga una vida sexual activa, de hecho esa fue mi primera y única vez. Tsunade Sama me ha enseñado a ser precavida siempre, por eso las usaba.

Supuse que era por eso que no me bajaba, ellas pueden volverlo irregular.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestioné nerviosa.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó. –Tienes tres meses y medio- afirmó.

Quedé helada, esa noticia me caía como un balde de agua fría.

-Debieron fallar- dije.

-Sabes que tienen un porcentaje mínimo de falla-. Aclaró. –No te preguntare nada, tu sabrás como hacer tus cosas, sabes que tienes mi apoyo-. Dijo.

Asentí.-Gracias-. Susurré.

Me paré del asiento para marcharme…

-Otra cosa, Sasuke se encuentra en la aldea, estuvo pendiente de ti a escondidas, creyó que no lo notaria pero…-.

No la dejé terminar y salí corriendo del edificio, no sé porque pero algo en mi me decía dónde podía encontrarlo, fui lo más rápido que pude y efectivamente, ahí estaba parado observando el lugar.

El Territorio Uchiha, el lugar donde fue el niño más feliz pero también donde sufrió la peor tragedia de su vida.

-Sasuke Kun- llamé.

El volteó su cuerpo.

-Sakura… ¿estás bien?- preguntó.

-Si… ¿tu?- cuestioné.

(Suspiro)-Creo que lo estaré- dijo.

-Debo decirte algo muy importante-. Advertí.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó algo inquieto.

-Yo…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**A VER, DEBEN ESTARSE PREGUNTANDO ¿CÓMO TIENE SOLO TRES MESES Y MEDIO?**_

_**MIREN, UN AMIGO QUE ES SUPER NARUFAN, INCLUSO ES DUEÑO DE UNA PÁGINA BASTANTE GRANDE DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN EN FACEBOOK, LOS DOS HICIMOS CALCULOS DE CUANTO TIEMPO HA PASADO DESDE LA MUERTE DE ITACHI (NO EDO TENSEI) HASTA DONDE VA LA GUERRA, DIMOS CON QUE VAN MAS O MENOS 3 MESES, USTEDES SABEN QUE UN DIA PUEDE DURAR VARIOS CAPITULOS (SIN CONTAR EL RELLENO CLARO). EJEMPLO: LA GUERRA YA TIENE MAS 50 CAPITULOS, Y TODO HA PASADO EN UN DIA EN EL MUNDO NINJA. ME EXPLICO? **_

_**Y SI, SASUKE CASI MATA A SAKURA CON SU PEQUEÑO BEBE ADENTRO.**_

_**LA HISTORIA SE PONE BUENA, ASÍ QUE ME ALEGRARIA SABER QUE QUIEREN LA CONTINUE.**_

_**UN ABRAZO! QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN!**_


End file.
